


Warrior

by SomethingOfFandoms



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "/" means a ship while "&" is just interaction please tag these this &'s - Freeform, Gen, Minecraft IRL, No Beta We Die Like Henry, Other, Permadeath, Sadist animations, its just implied, with no actual death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: Wilbur is the one to throw his arm out in front of Tommy in what seems like a regular gesture, but Tommy knows it's not. He knows the Dream sees it too, from the way he lowers his head, making the smile on his mask distorted and sinister.Wilbur calls out the few meters to where Dream stands, flanked by Sapnap and George respectively.“Independence or death.” Wilbur declares. His arm still in front of his men, he motions them back slightly, before glaring directly at George.“If we get no revolution then we want nothing.” Wilbur takes a steadying breath before speaking again, the only sign as to how emotional he really is. “We would rather die than give into you, and join your smp.”OR- I forced myself to forget everything that happened in the actual streams and battles. This fic is almost entirely made out of explanations behind SAD-ist’s Dream SMP War animatic, and doesn't really follow the plot of what really happened in order to explain the animatic the best.
Relationships: "/" means a ship while "&" is just interaction please tag these with &'s, platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Warrior

This is basically the outline? I suppose it's just exactly what happened in the sadist animations, just so you all have a reference to my reference!

Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy faceing Dream, George and Sapnap. Wilbur hands in front of Tommy, looking at Tommy, and then at Dream.  
Wilbur: "Independence, or death. If we get no revolution. Then we want NOTHING, we would rather die. Then, give in to you and join your SMP..."  
Dream’s mask gets ominous. 

Dream George and Sapnap looking at the sunset.  
Dream: "Look George, Everything the light touches is our kingdom. A king's time as a ruler, rises and falls like the sun. One day George, the sun will set, and my time here will rise with you as the new king..."

Tommy: "Do I shoot him, Will? Or do I aim for the skies?"  
Wilbur sighs before placing his hands on Tommy's shoulders  
Wilbur: "Tommy I want to do- I want you to do whatever your heart says you should do."

Tommy loading bow.

Tubbo holding back Tommy;  
Tommy: "YOU BASTARD ERET! YOU- WE TRUSTED YOU!"

Tommy floating in the water, having fallen

Tubbo and fundy on one side  
George, Dream, and Punz on one side.  
Wilbur: "1.... 2... 3... 4... 5..."  
Dream and Tommy facing each other.  
Wilburs hands up to signal the start

Tommy: "Dream I know what you want from me."

Dream and Tommy walking away from each other.  
Dream adjusts mask.  
Wilbur: "6... 7... 8... 9... 10 paces. Fire!"

Arrow is shot. Wilbur is shocked. Fundy is shocked. Tubbo is crying. 

Tommy: "Dream yeah you know what you know why don't we fight"  
Tommy points at Dream.  
Wilbur: "Tommy..."  
Tommy: "Right now Dream why don't we-"  
Wilbur: "Tommy..."  
Tommy: "One vs one-"  
Wilbur puts his hands on Tommy's shoulders.   
Wilbur: "Tommy, calm."

TnTt falls. George drops a match. An explosion from inside the walls.

Dream running and yelling “get out” x4.  
George and Sapnap: “WOOOOOO”  
Dream, Punz, Subpoena, George, and Eret stand on the wall with the sun behind them. 

Wilbur, hurt: "Eret how could you?"  
Tommy: “Eret”  
Tubbo: "Eret I farmed with you for hours!"  
Tommy pushing past tubbo. "Eret, listen to me, and I mean this in the nicest way possible. You fucked up."

Through an explosion, Dream, Punz, and Sapnap show up through the smoke and fire to get to Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo with swords and Fundy with a bow.

Sapnap pearls behind tubbo. Dream shoots an arrow at Tommy who has a bow. 

Sapnap sets a forest of fire.  
Dream: "We, are at war”

Dream: “ We have NO MERCY! NO MERCY for you!"

A hall leads to a sign that says 'final control room'. They open their chests before Eret pushes a button.   
Eret: "It was never meant to be"

The hot dog van blows up and Wilbur and Tommy run from it.

Wilbur and Fundy looking sad/shocked in the water at something.

George, Dream, and Sapnap point swords at Tommy and Tubbo with swords, Wilbur leaning on Fundys side. Punz and Eret are the edges of a semi-circle around them, their backs to a wall. 

Fundy, Tubbo, Tommy, and Wilbur in a room, hurt.   
Tommy: "Any last words?"

Disks falling.

Wilbur looking sad.  
Wilbur: "We've lost so much..."  
Fundy and Tommy looking at Wilbur.  
Tommy looked at Dream where Wilbur was. 

Dream and Tommy shake hands before a potion flies above them.

Tommy is on the edge of a cliff with his arm up like hamilton.  
The flag.  
TnT falling.   
Jack Manifold, Nikki, Schlatt.


End file.
